Trusting Strangers
Chapter 16 Trusting Strangers "Have you ever had a feeling something was not going the way you really thought? That you were putting your trust in the wrong person or people? I had that from the moment I met Anabel and her sister Sadie...vampires of a kind they were; secrets from the moment I met them. I just didn't know. Then there were the wolves... and then I was playing mother.... I was juggling so much at once it is no wonder why I didnt see it before it came about." The morning twilight hours draw closer as evening ends and dawn comes on Mondragon Manor. Anabel and Sadie talk anxiously about what has come about them behind locked doors of Anabel's bed room. Translated in Vampyric. Sadie: You want to tell me what that was? Anabel: Nothing...It's... it's just.... did you see that? Sadie:You mean the part where you didnt eat anyone on your way in? Or the fact you just turned the inside of your bed room into the outside family garden? Anabel: Yes... that. Sadie: Care to explain? (Saying as she folds her arms and begins walking across the bed room toward Anabel) Anabel: I went to bed after taking a bath... the crazy headache I had before hand had come and gone. (Sadie looks curious) I then got dizzy... Sadie: Before or after the headache? Anabel: Both actually...dizziness... then headache.... sleep then dizziness and head ache... it was why I had the servant bring me up; felt kind of weak. Sadie: Yes, I was surpised you didnt eat him at all. Anabel: Fuck off Sadie... listen the point is I have no idea how.... this... this... (saying with confusion in her face as she looks at her hands) Sadie: What? (Saying as she sits close by in the window) Anabel: The spell... Sadie: You mean the little witches spell? Anabel: Yes... Sadie: Wait you're saying the spell did this... I...I...I thought it was made to enhance vampires to their strongest state.... Evolve us to the highest level of strength or something? Anabel: Yes...exactly but...wait.... can you do something? (saying curiously) Sadie: Move back (saying as she pushes her from the window area, before the sun can completely rise, hearing birds in the distance) Sadie then hums a siren call and a bird arrives to the window. When the bird lands on the window ledge, Sadie's eyes glow white and a beam of energy shoots from then, turning the bird into stone. Anabel sits shocked. Anabel: Wha...what..wow... (saying as she moves closer to the stoned bird) Sadie: The lack of slaves this morning wasnt all you... I had spent the waking hours of the night into well...now... practicing my aim. Anabel: Is...it permanent? Sadie: I wasnt sure after the first servant... but the four after that didnt turn back and still currently remain like this....so I assume yes... it is permanent. Anabel: Incredible... when did you... Sadie: Last night... I randomly got dizzy at the bath... followed by a headache... now here we are. Anabel: If this is happening to us... do you think this is effecting anyone else in our line? Sadie: Hmmm... Anabel: ... Sadie: Probably should have a discussion with the little witch. Back at the cabin Celeste wakes up to find Victor outside feeding her horse. Translated in English. Celeste: Surprised you're up this early. (saying as she sits in the door way) Victor: Well I am a morning person (saying with a smile then stops feeding the horse). Found some carrots in your sack...hope you dont mind me feeding him. Old habits you know....(continues to feed the horse) Celeste: No it's no problem. (rubbing her eyes) Victor: So what do we do first? OH! Can I use the cross bow I have always found those fascinating. Celeste: (with a curious look) How about we work on tracking something before we actually use a weapon on it. (walks over to her owls cage and lets her out) Victor: Wait what are you doing? Celeste: Letting her out for a bit, she's been cooped up in here all night. Victor: But...arent you afraid she wont come back. Celeste: She always does...we have a connection...the horse too. Victor: But.... Celeste: Animals have their own spirit... just as you and I...respect them and theyll respect you as well. Victor: Then why eat certain ones... (saying as Celeste gets ready for their hunt grabbig a knife, bow and arrows) Celeste: Survivol...some of them survive on us and we them; others...not at all.... insects, animals, people...it's nature's balance. (the two begin to walk into the woods) we are all the same... connected in some way. Victor: So how do you know so much about...nature? Celeste: My mom....her mom... it's kind of... in our line. We study it...how things work... what corresponds to other stuff (saying as they go through the forest looking for animals) Shhh. Victor: (whispering) So what is the importance to nature and hunting? Celeste: (whispering) Everything... Victor: (whispering) So why are we whispering? Celeste: (whispering) Part of a successful hunt...element of surprise...you see these...(Victor knods) wolf tracks... but that's not what we are looking for. Usually a wolf is part of a pack, very rare are they alone and the ones who are part of a pack....you want to avoid at all cost... Victor: Ok...Avoid wolves... got you... Celeste: SHHH.... (whispering) The wolf prints are old...they've been gone for hours. Victor: (Whispering) Then why mention... Celeste (whispering) You need to know different impressions in the land.. the dirt... tree branches being broken...what you're hunting.... how long ago it was there... knowing these things will keep you safe...alive... last thing you want is to think you're tracking a wolf and a bear comes up on you instead. Victor: (whipsering) Speaking from experience? Celeste: (whispering) more or less (dazing off for a split second) here. (pointing to other tracks) Doe tracks... fresh....couldve been here ten maybe twelve minutes ago... that way. (points off as the two walk slowly in the direction) Meanwhile at the manor, Sadie and Anbel have made their way down to the lower levels to obtain information from the witch who cast the spell that gave them new abilities. Anabel grabs the witch by her neck and pins her against the wall with great strength after entering abruptly. Translated in French Anabel: What the hell are you playing at? Sadie: Anabel... Witch: I'm am not sure what you mean (choking). Anabel: This fucking spell... WHAT IS IT!? Sadie calms Anabel down and convinces her to let the witch go pulling her away. Sadie: Now... if you kill her...we wont get answers will we? Anabel: No...I suppose not (calming down) Sadie: Besides... we dont really need to do such things now... you (addressing the witch) talk. Saying as she tries to get up from the ground. Witch: The spell is the first of it's kind. An original spell. I linked the source and greatest strength of your line... past to the present and future... Anabel: Why? What does that have to do with anything? Witch: The years that bridge the gaps between you and the elders of your line is.... is what makes you less stronger than them... I simply took a dose of your fathers strength from the blood you gave me to enhance your own strength in the present. For it to work I had to link the last of your line... Translated to Vampyric. Anabel: Which is me.... Translated to French. Witch: ...and the first. Translated to Vampyric. Sadie: Father. Translated into French. Anabel: Then if that's so...why was Sadie tapped. No offense, sister. Sadie: None taken, I'm curious of the answer and especially why the power varies myself. Anabel: Good question. Witch: The spell stretches over and through the line...enhancing you all is my guess... Sadie: So Mathias... mother... Anabel: Father... (saying as she looks at Sadie) Witch: The power would vary because of the years gapped between you all.... how it will manifest, if it will or even when...I do not know. That part is on nature. Anabel: Fuck.... (saying disgustedly a she walks toward the door) Sadie: Could future generations be effected? Witch: You mean other sires? I would imagine so...being part of the future line... Anabel walks out and is soon followed by Sadie. The witch says to herself. Witch: Good day my ladies. Anabel continues to walk at fast pace avoiding direct sunlight through halls with Sadie. Translatd in Vampyric. Sadie: So... this kind of puts a wrench in our plan doesnt it. Anabel: Not very much. Sadie: You sure about that? I mean who knows if, when or even what power mother has or... Anabel: IF being the word sister...and IF they do manifest something...only one I am worried about is our bastard of a father. Sadie: So it's a matter of waiting then now.... Anabel: Exactly. Sadie: So any suggestions? I am open. Anabel: We practice... find a way to control this.. test our limits...understand it better... that way if anything... we can talk to him...at least... and at most defend ourselves. Sadie: Not to be a cunt, but your new gift... not really defensive. Anabel: I beg to differ... Sadie: Oh really? Anbel: Youll have to wait and see... Sadie: Dont really have time for that Anabel. There are other pressing matters we have to attend...the shipment, remember? (stopping in the hallway, Anabel stops and walks back to her) Anabel: Yes... yes I know...but do you really think that will matter when father finds out about this? Sadie: ... Anabel: Practice and discover.... that's what we do now...everything else can wait.(saying as they continue to walk) Sadie: What about your little pet? The wolves? Creating a trial hunting team? Did you forget about all that? Anabel: Fuck... fuck... (stops and starts pacing a little) I almost did... (the two stop walking) Ok... we have a little over three weeks until family dinner. I assume if anything has happened with...anyone...we will hear about it then. SO...I will send a message out to the little dhampir to return as soon as possilble. From there I will have her set out to put together a team of my choosing...that should buy us enough time AND keep the little bitch busy. Sadie: Brilliant plan... but what about the shipment... the big meeting with the council is not far off... if we dont have something to report other than the decimation of the wolves you know what will happen. Anabel: I know... I know... you... it will get done... take acare of it... just remember to practice. (saying as she storms off leaving her sister to walk the other way.) A few days pass. Celeste has gotten side tracked with teaching Victor how to track and hunt for himself. As a gift, Celeste even buys a small spot in the towns market (using money she has saved through the ages) for Victor to sell pelts and the meat from them to the locals, making it able to prevent him from actually getting robbed for real. She even buys what he needs tfor his hunts and skinning purposes. The two have become closer friends and appreciate each other to a great deal, but Celeste still keeps an eye out for the beast in the woods and sets up a magical perimeter to alert her if they come out and about too close to the house. The two have actually managed to clean and make the cabin livable as well. One night after night falls the two sit by a fire outside the cabin cooking a rabit they caught, and drinking wine. Translated in English. Victor: (saying with a smile) I can not believe how much things have changed in 3 days compared to the last few months. (saying as he hands her another cup of wine in the goblet) You really have helped me out... not sure how to thank you. Celeste: A good drink of paris' best like this is thanks enough (saying as she toast and smiles then drinks) You learn fast for a former slave...I have to say that. Victor: Well I think it was why my master kept me around...I could do anything after being shown once... Celeste: How did you escape? I dont think I ever asked.. Victor: It's kind of a funny story...I was.... (drinking from the goblet) I was... I was tending to the horses while... on a hunting trip with my master.... apologies...former master. Well he fell running after a kill... injured himself falling into a gopher hole. It was just us two... he needed my help getting out... so instead of helping him...I ran. And I just kep running. Probably should have helped him... Celeste: You saw an oppurtunity to be free... and you took it... I admire that...there is no shame. Victor: Correct. It was like fate was talking to me... I had to respond. Celeste: (looking curiously) I know what you mean... this one time I (looks off toward her horse) Excuse me (walks over to her horse where her owl has just flew in and picks up a message attached to it's feet) Victor: Everything ok? Celeste reads te message to herself. "Celeste, where are you? I haven't heard anything from you in days. Did you kill the rakshasa? What is your status on your kill of the beast? I would imagine all these questions can be answered in person. Get back immediately. I need you here.- Anabel." Victor: Celeste... everything ok? "I had been gone fore a few days I almost forgot what it was I was supposed to be doing for Anabel and Sadie.. and for myself... It was a nice break. But I guess it was time to get back to work." Celeste: Yes... Um...listen I have to go... Victor: Wait now... but why? Celeste: Work... my employer... look I have another job... I have to leave immediately... I'm sorry (saying as she hands him the goblet, unties her horse and mounts it). Um... I will check on you in a few days. ( saying as she hears howling in the distance again) st... stay in at night... it's not safe in these woods. Victor: And what about you? I mean I know you're a woman and a warrior but... Celeste: I can take care of my self... Have had years of...experience... you can't even imagine. Victor: Well no offense but... Celeste: Listen...please just do as I say... (howling in the distance continues) I'll be back soon ...stay inside (saying as she rides off). As Celeste rides off into the distance Victor looks on as she vanishes into the shadows down the road. He then pours out both goblets of wine and is spoken to by a voice in the shadows. Translated in Spanish. Cloaked stranger: Do you want me to send them to follow her? (with spanish accent) Victor: No. (saying as the voice walks from the shadows revealing the cloaked stranger Celeste met in the woods) No that will be quite alright. Call them back. Cloaked Stranger: What do you wish to do? Victor: Nothing as of right now... but the time will come sooner than later. (saying with a smile as the two turn around and begin to walk toward the cabin)